Icicle (OP Mini-drama)
( ) |romajisongtitle = OP (Mini-drama) |kanjisongtitle = OP（ミニドラマ） |englishsongtitle = OP (Mini-drama) |producer = N/A |release = November 01, 2013 |previous1 = N/A |next1 = }} Translation *yawn* Hmm… The fifth period, why does it make me so sleepy? Today too, without anything special happening, peacefully, they’re all sure some peaceful days. My name is Shimotsuki Shun, I’m a third year high school student, born in Kyoto and I’m everywhere. That’s what you think. Unfortunately, I’m the type who treats people like each other. Even if the best friends comes to me and says “ Why?” so is it just a joke to me. I’m accepting that it’s like this lately. Ehehe! To me, so is everyone really interesting. This world where a lot of people were born. People, people, there is a big amount of people, bond grows between them. That makes this world so different. In the middle of that world so are accidents happening, a refreshing story is born and a unbelievable miracle happens. Theories only won’t help you so much in this world. That’s how this world is, people is, the one who created this world. I can shine hopelessly much. *flips pages* That’s because it’s interesting. Yes, interesting. For example, the things that are written in this book, I’m a lot more interesting. Being lively. 1 or 100, Yes or No. People can’t be this easy to understand. Complicated, creative, there are even times where the answer changes. That’s why it’s interesting. Well, that doesn’t make it a reason to not listen to the lesson though. *sigh* As expected in this season, when it’s November everyone gets all their attention to studying. High school third year, as a student so is November a month where the word “exams” is written in big letters. Everyday, everyday thinking about exams, just with that so is your head filled with only that thought. That’s what friend A said. It’s true, if you look around you so is the classmates doing their best to take notes and the teachers who get’s fever. In one week… Hm… the words test, test only, right. Oh dear, oh dear. It gets boring. For being in one of the top schools, everyday was a bit boring for me. Ah, just so you don’t misunderstand, the reason I’m not listening to the lesson is not because I can’t keep up. I may not look like it, but I’m the type who can study. I have the ability to remember everything I see and hear. Of course, the joke of being in front of a test has no end. Eh, from the start so is this this book pretty bad. But not being able to do its best, means that the person doesn’t have a big dream… That’s somehow a sad feeling. of cars and people walking It’s been dark already, it’s also pretty cold now, when I breath out *Breathes out* it’s white. Ehehe! Winter is finally coming! *Phone calls* Hm? Sakaki-san. Hello? Ahaha! I’m sorry Sakaki-san, did I make you worry? I remember that I said that I didn’t need any carriage to and from school today before I went out today morning. Didn’t you hear it yet? I see, then that’s good. Then that’s how it is, I’ll go home with train today, Sakaki-san can just…Eh? It’s not good? What is not good? Ahahaha! “It’s dangerous” you say! Ahaha. Sakaki-san, that’s too much. I just said that I want to go home from school alone. Well there’s also something I’m planning to do too. It’s okay, it’s okay, I’m not a child anymore. Yes, yes. I’ll be home by 8 o'clock. “How to ride a train”? Well, that’s of cour- Card? Y-yes. Ahaha I’m joking, I know, I know. Ahaha. Uhm. Anyway, I’m okay. I’ll call you if something happens. Yes~ Then, see you later. Mmm… Oh dear, oh dear. Sakaki-san is such a worrywart. Grandpa Sakaki would get angry and father’s look. I can’t get it. Sakaki’s people are all worrywart, they all has a personality where you get worried so much. Aaah, if I say that, so does that make the Shimotsuki family unreliable. Then~ I’m thankful for them being worried but both school and studying is okay. If there’s something that isn’t interesting so do I have nothing than going out to the city. A change of air, a change of air~ Ehh… First, where is the train station? *Humming something* Going out to the city is lively and good. Ahaha! Eh? The display is a Christmas like. Even though it’s still one month left for it. Oh! I might want that thing. Mmm… There’s no movie which will make me interested. I’m bad with romance movies. Oh! This shop seems to sell something like magazines and chocolate. Oh, yeah, yeah, if I’m right so is it something that has with a country somewhere. Mmm… I think if I should by some as a present to Sakaki-san. Huh? Aaah! Hello, young ladies! I? Ahaha, I’m just a normal person. Huh? Are you on a school trip? Kyoto, have fun! *Nya~* A cat is discovered! Ehehe! You, you, here, come here. *Meow~* It’s friendly to humans and cute. Okay! Aaaah~ It’s been a while since I walked. My legs are tired but it’s fun. A change of atmosphere is important from time to time. *sigh* There’s all kind of people here. I can’t get it just by looking at their outfits. As expected, the world is sure wide. I too, should try to widen my world a bit. *weird sound* What is that? Hm? Oh! It’s a rabbit! It’s little and beautiful white rabbit. Hee~ I’m surprised so there isn’t only stray cats but also stray rabbits now days. The red ribbon is cute. Is she a princess? Do you want to come here? Eheheh! I’m not scary. Yes, yes. Good girl. Caught you. You, are you a lost princess? Nice to meet you, I’m Shun, Shimotsuki Shun, that’s how they say. Please have a nice time. Little, little princess. opens Excuse me. Hello, sensei. I’m Shimotsuki Shun, you called me. The reason you called me? Yes, I know. It’s about the questionnaire, right? I’m sorry, even if you called me I still don’t know the details , right, I was just planning to make my world a bit wider but I don’t really know what I want to do. No, Making my world wider doesn’t mean going to a university, what I want to say is… Well you’re my homeroom teacher so I think it’s okay to say it. Sensei, actually, I decided that I’m going to debut as an idol in Tokyo. things falling Ahahah! Oh~ I got surprised too! I didn’t expect that I would get scouted right after I picked up their rabbit. Eh? Sensei~ What I’m trying to say is that everything is already done for me. Being talked to during November, I don’t usually listen, but they said that Mutsuki Hajime would be there so I got interested. “Who?”, you say? No way, sensei! Mutsuki, it’s Mutsuki. The only one nationwide that can put his name in front of mine. I thought he would spend all his time studying but debuting as an idol was unexpected. Don’t you think it’s interesting! This is so interesting that you just can’t imagine it! Hehe. Mutsuki Hajime, to think his name would come all the way here. Even if they made a contract it would sure be something special. That’s how you make a deal. Hmm, He has really gooood eyes. I just get more and more interested in him. Huh? Aha! Excuse me, sensei. It’s okay, I’m calm. Parents? If it’s about my parents, they're actually happy that I finally got interested in a stranger. Hm? “How can they think like that?” How rude. Geez, you’re acting like everything around you is changing too. What is it? Having your head down like that? It’s okay, I’ll make sure to go to an university too. Not here, but over there an university in Tokyo. That’s possible too. In that case, I may end up in the same university as Mutsuki Hajime. There you have it, sensei. It’ll take the questionnaire fill it and return it to you. Ahahaha! There’s a lot I want to write down so I’m having a hard time here. Ahahaha! It’s so fun! External links *Nadapan - Translation Category:Shimotsuki Shun (mini-dramas)